Insurgent Four's Pov
by DauntlessBitch
Summary: This is my re-telling of Insurgent in Tobias/Four's pov!New updates every few days. SPOILERS! If you have not read read Insurgent. And If you haven't then go read it you Pansycake! Enjoy.


**Starting a new story, hope you like it and please review! **

Tris sleeps beside me on the train. Everyone else is on the verge of sleep too but it's time to jump soon. I feel Tris wake up and I crouch in front of her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

The train goes over a bump and everyone jumps up. I wave my hand toward the doorway signaling for them to get ready. They stand in the doorway. I feel Tris take a deep breath,

"Tris, come on." I say. "We have to jump." I add. I help Tris stand up. Peter jumps and the rest of us follow. Tris and I jump hand in hand. I see Tris cringe when she hits the ground. She acts like nothing happened. She probably doesn't want to look weak in front of Peter and Marcus. I don't blame her.

"Okay?" She asks her brother. Who is on the ground a few feet away. He sniffs. Damn pansycake. Tris looks away. We turn our attention to the gates.

"There are supposed to be Dauntless guards here. Where are they?" Say Marcus. As much as I despise him, I feel compelled to answer.

"They were probably under the simulation. And are now, who knows where. Doing who knows what." I tell him. I stride over to the little box on the gate and slide a panel to reveal the keypad.

"Let's hope the Erudite didn't think to change this combination." I say as I punch in the 8 digit code.

"How did you know that?" Asks Caleb. Is he always this nosy?

"I worked in the Dauntless control room, monitoring the security system. We only change the codes twice a year." I tell Caleb.

"How lucky." He replies, his voice shaky.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. I only worked there because I wanted to make sure I could get out." I say to him. Tris shivers in the corner of my eye. We should probably moc=ve on in case we get caught. I move and everyone follows. Peter cradles his arm. I wonder who shot him.

I can faintly hear crying behind me and I know it;s Caleb. Tris must feel uncomfortable because she walks beside me at the front of the pack.

We walk for what seems like hours. It's almost morning by the time we near Amity.

"I know where to go." Says Marcus suddenly, taking the lead.

We approach the headquarters of their compound and Marcus opens the doors. Marcus leads us around for a few minutes before stopping outside of Johanna Reyes' office. She sits in the back of room looking out of her large window.

She turns around and I notice large scar on her face. What a shame. She turns her gaze to Marcus.

"Oh thank God" She sighs, opening her arms to Marcus. But she changes route and settles for just touching his shoulder.

"The other members of your party got here a few hours ago, but they weren't sure if you had made it." She cringes when he says that last part because she knows it means 'not sure if you had died'.

Almost as if she hadn't know we were here, she suddenly scans us.

"Oh my!" She exclaims when she looks at Peter's blood soaked arm. Practically dripping the wooden floor. "I'll send for a doctor. I can grant you all permission to stay the night, but tomorrow, our community must decide together. And-" She looks at Tris and I and asses our black clothes. "They will not likely be enthusiastic about a Dauntless presence in our compound. I of course ask you to turn over any weapons you might have."

Damn, I was hoping she wouldnt ask. What would we do if the Erudite spotted us. No doubt the traitors won't be armed. I hand over my gun and grab Tris' hand before she can give hers up.

"My name is Johanna Reyes." She says, shaking Tris's and I's hand. I'm thankful she didn't notice that Tris was about to give a weapon to her.

Marcus steps in to introduce us. "This is T-" I cut him off before he can reveal my name.

"My name is Four, This is Tris, Caleb and Peter." I say, taking over. Gesturing at each of us.

"Welcome to the Amity compound" She says sweetly. "Let us take care of you." She adds.

A nice nurse gives Tris some stuff for her wound and takes Peter to the hospital. We head off to the cafeteria and find the rest of our group already there. Tris hangs on to my arm for dear life. We take seat at the table next to an Abnegation girl who looks about Tris' age.

"Drink this, it will help you sleep as it helped some of the others sleep. No dreams." Says a man sitting in front of us. He puts a cup of liquid in front of Tris. She drinks it and I see her eyelids droop.

I can tell she'll be out cold any minute so I walk her down to her bedroom. I don't feel like socializing. I just want to sleep. I go back to the cafeteria and find myself a cup of the drink Tris had.

It tastes bitter so I gulp it down quickly as I stumble of to my own room. Passing out the second my head hits the pillow.


End file.
